


Consciousness of Guilt

by DesertVixen



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Benoit Blanc ponders Marta's actions...
Relationships: Benoit Blanc & Marta Cabrera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Consciousness of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felix814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix814/gifts).



His instincts said Marta wasn’t the killer, but despite her truly-amazing response to lying, he knew she wasn’t telling all of the truth either. 

She had a spot of blood on her shoe – Harlan Thrombey’s blood?

Benoit Blanc had to admit this case was interesting – even not knowing who had hired him. In a way, it freed him.

He was on the side of truth.

For someone who wasn’t guilty, Marta did a fine job of acting guilty.

Guilty people often made poor decisions, like pointless car chases or covering up footprints. 

Unless she wasn’t the one making the decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
